hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cougar's Battle 4: Charlie Trapani VS Shang Tsung
Charl_Trapani.jpg|Charlie Trapani. VS.jpg Old_Shang_draw.png|Shang Tsung. Description The Godfather VS Mortal Combat. For more information about the combatants see the biographies below. Character Biographies Charlie Trapani Charles Jacob "Charlie" Trapani was the underboss of Corleone family, born to Johnny and Sarah Trapani, alongside with his younger brother, Aldo. Son of Don Barzini witnessed his father killing Johnny Trapani at the age of 9 and was promised that he would be the same as his evil father. 1 year after Johnny's murder, Charlie became involved with a gang that had no respect for him and treated him badly. Charlie became a part of the Corleone family business after Luca Brasi introduced him to fighting, extortion, shooting and making money. Charlie remained in France, where he became a very powerful and respected member of the Corleone family. He eventually became an underboss until he betrayed the family to the Cuneo Empire. Shang Tsung Much of Shang Tsung's origins remain a mystery, but it is speculated that he was born in Beijing, China. He competed in the first Mortal Combat tournament, but cheated in one of the battles. Because of this, the Gods sentenced him to death. However, Shang was saved by a timely alliance with the vicious Outworld Emperor Shao Kahn. At the behest of his master, Shang Tsung took over the Mortal Combat tournament, changing its rules to allow the emperor to conquer the Earth through it. If he achieved a winning streak of 10 tournaments, he would be allowed to conquer Earth. For this end, he used the half-dragon, half-man Shokan Goro, who defeated the former champion and Shaolin monk, the Great Kung Lao, remaining undefeated for 50 years. In the 10th tournament, the Thunder God Raiden decided to interfere, by summoning the Earth's finest warriors to defend their planet. Raiden gave up on his immortality in order to participate in the tournament as well. The Shaolin monk Liu Kang, one of the chosen warriors, defeated Shang, thwarting his plans. After being defeated by Liu Kang, Shang Tsung begged his master Shao Kahn for one more chance to achieve the last victory on the tournament. Shao, showing no mercy, had Shang beheaded and threw his corpse down the Pit. Interlude (Cuneo Compound, New Bordeaux, Louisianan, 11:24 PM 4 March 2017.) Don Garnet: Trapani! I just got a message from one of our informers that they need you in a death battle against a presumed wicked sorcerer. Trapani: What do I need to do? Garnet: Get over there and show that wizard how the Cuneos get the job done. Trapani: Got it. (Trapani gets in his car and drives to the arena) Garnet: I like it how he is so much straight to the chase guy, he never asks questions. Cuneo mobster: True. (The Sky Temple, Jilin, China, 12:30 AM March 5 2017.) Masked Guard: *Brings a letter to Tsung* Here you go, Mastah'. Shang Tsung: What is this? Masked Guard: Reed it, bossh'. Tsung: That I will, peasant. *Shang starts reading the shit and finds out he is gonna compete in a death battle against Charlie Trapani* Aha! Finally! Someone worthy to fight against. I have heard many things of Charlie Trapani, most of 'em bad. He killed thousands of innocent people, he robbed over 80 banks... Masked Guard: Still not as bad and worthy as you, boss. Tsung: No shit. When does he come? Masked Guard: You actually need to go to this arena *gives him a map and shows it on the bloody map*, boss. Shang: Nyce! I need to make a portal. *Shang gets off his throne to create a portal* Masked Guard: The portal shall succeed and take you to the right location, Master. Tsung: No shit. *The portal is made* Shang: There I go. Guard: Bye, Mastaer. Shang: Buh-bah! *He jumps in and comes to the arena where he meets with Trapani* Trapani: So you've came. Tsung: Prepare to die, little boi! Trapani: I'm afraid it's you who's gonna die, silly one. Death Battle Tsung began to shot his flaming skulls at his opponent; The Corleone Underboss like a madman that he is. Trapani was no match to defend himself against this onslaught. After barely getting up, Trapani pulled out his Magnum to shot at Shang's face, which Tsung sucessfully dodged. Trapani then threw an iron pipe at the old wicked sorcerer, which did him minimal damage. Tsung attemped to steal Trapani's soul from a far (his name is Jafar, there's a bomb in his car, Allahu Akbar), and almost succeeded, until young Charles pulled out his Dillinger and started shooting at Tsung, which left him injured on the floor. Just as Tsung was about to get his old Asian ass up, Trapani hit him in the face with the Dillinger, knocking some of Shang's teeth out. He then finished the demonic sorcerer off with one sharp shot to the face with a Street Sweeper. Results (Trapani just killed Tsung) Trapani: Eyyy, I did it! I fucking did it. The Cuneos will be happy. (Back at the Cuneo mansion) Garnet: So... The old wicked sorcerer is finally dead? Trapani: Yes. Cuneo Jr.: I told you he was gonna succeed, boss. I told ya! Garnet: Your loyalty and worth has been proven enough. For this; you shall succeed me as the Don of the Cuneo Family and carry on our legacy. Trapani: Yes, Don Garnet. I thank you for this most gracious offer. Cuneo Jr.: And I will beecum the brand new Underboss? Garnet: Surely, Phillip. Trapani: What about the deal with Montana? Garnet: Yeah, it will happen soon. The Corleones will finally be extinct! Category:Death Battles Category:Cougar's Battles